chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport (born 1996, died 2070, age 74) is Bree, Chase, Leo, and Daniel's formerly lost brother. He mysteriously vanished after "Oliver Joins The ANT Farm". Adam lost his hair, bionics, fighting skills, personality, and relationship with his siblings after a strange mind-control device cost him his memory, erased him from his siblings' minds, and made him go bald. Adam felt the only way to restore his life to normal would be to get a new personality. However, his new one was evil, and gave him an urge to hunt down the Elite Force. Adam failed, several times. Leo tried to help him, but it was no use. Adam wasn't the same person. In his new state, after escaping Leo, Adam's evil personality took control of his body so that he would remove the features he lost from the Elite Force. Unbeknownst to him, ANTs had joined the team. They tracked Adam down, and begged him to give back their friend's stolen traits. Adam agreed, but only if they found the villain who took away his characteristics, and he gave them back. After this, Adam returned to normal. He is played by Spencer Boldman. He was blind, until Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. Also in that episode, it was revealed Adam lost his memory when his personality was taken from him so he did not remember anything that has happened over the first two seasons. It was revealed that all the adventures of Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase have been him alone. But his brain was split among the 5 so the clones had seperate bodies. Technically, this means Adam has appeared in every Elite Force ep and most EAF eps. Adam Krane Adam's bionic chip was infected by a deadly virus created by Gao-Ricardo that had the spirit of Victor Krane on it. This allowed Krane to gain control of Adam's emotions and thoughts, also controlling his bionics and speaking threw him. In this form, he had red eyes, silver skin, a deep, Krane-esque voice, and extra bionics, like super-speed. The fight for control also messed up what Adam was saying, as well as making him crash into walls. Adam's chip would only deactivate if Gao-Ricardo were separated, thus disabling their control of Krane's spirit, which would then be vulnerable. To help with this, his bionics were removed, cleared, and replaced by a new updated set. Sadly, Kaz's clumsiness cost him his sight, although he got it back later. Trivia * He is the only one of his original 4 siblings who does not share a phenotype with one of their parents, or a close relative. Bree looks like Annie, Chase resembles Douglas, and Daniel is like Donald. * Spencer Boldman very briefly returned as Adam, but departed in 2018. Justin Lopez has since taken over his role, as well as archival footage of Boldman. Hal Sparks would like to acquire the role from Lopez. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Bionics Category:Characters Who Originated In Lab Rats Category:Adults Category:Davenport Family Category:Formerly Evil Category:Deceased